In some solid-state imaging devices, OB (Optical Black) pixels are provided for setting a black level reference at the time of imaging. In this OB pixel, a dark voltage varies depending on use conditions such as a high temperature and a high sensitivity, so that a black level read out from the OB pixels deviates, which sometimes results in a phenomenon that an image becomes too white.